A love story waiting to be lived
by XXmelissaXXRayanne
Summary: this is a story where claire lived in forks until she was 15 then she moved to texas then a year later morganville.   Paul/Claire shane in here a litle too


SNEEK PEEEK!

Paul *Claire fight

"I think you need to look at it from adults point of view. Because you are being childish." My eyebrows rose and quickly fell into angry. "I WILL SHOW YOU CHILDISH! GET YOUR FAST HEALING ANOYING ASS OUT OF MY SISTERS HOUSE. AN NEVER Come back" I yelled but whispered come back fiercely. He stomped out angrily slamming my door and quickly followed by another. I slid against the door, until I hit the floor. I pulled my feet up to my chest. "I HATE IT HERE WHY DID HE HAVE TO CHEAT? WHY DID I CHOOSE TO MOVE HERE OF ALL PLACES?" I screamed at really nothing. I quietly broke into soft sobs. My phone started ringing. I quickly got up and answered it with looking at it. What a bad mistake.

_Hello_

_**Hey Claire, it's Shane**_

_Oh um hi what's up?_

_**Um there is something I didn't get to tell you before you left**_

_Oh what is it?_

There was a small pause.

_**I am sorry and I love you and it was all a mistake**_

_Shane… I have to go_

I snapped the phone shut. Staring in shock at my phone before I sobbed more. I heard a quiet knock on the door I moved out of the way then opened it, their stood Seth. "What?" he walked in and picked me up into a hug. I held on to him for dear life. He whispered soothing words after I don't know how long I stopped crying a stood their he lifted me up and put me on my bed and held me their. _Why cant Paul do this?_ "thank you Seth it means a lot." I knew he was smiling, "Any Time C." I smiled now. "What time is it?" asked him. "6:30 a.m." "Seriously uhg well then thanks again for staying with me." He nodded getting up and going out of my room shutting the door quietly. I thought for a second. Wait… I ran out to see Seth talking to Paul and Megan. I listened for a second. "what did she say?"I walked out and turned toward Seth glaring at him. "You were just their to get information you really didn't care?" I asked looking and feeling hurt. I walked out slowly to get ready. I looked as I did every other day. I walked out and my car was gone. "AHHHHH!" Megan came running in. "WHERE IS MY CAR?" I screamed. "In the garage dumbo." Oh yeah I forgot about that. I walked out and into the garage where Paul was waiting. I got in the car completely ignoring him. Put he just got in the passenger seat. "32 new messages" my phone said. Making me jump and paul laugh. I glare at him and continue driving when we get to school Paul opens the door and holds it open I glare at him. I take out my phone and go lay on the grass it the sun because it was like 85* outside (Farhenite).

_**CB WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO Shane! HES MOBING AROUND NOW**___

_**EVE**_

She sent that message 13 times I deleted all but one to reply to.

_**WOW Eve don't talk to me for 3 months but when shanes involved you yell at me? nice to know how it goes. **_

_**Claire**_

now lets see there are 7 from Shane.

**Please talk to me Claire**

** - Shane**

**I cant live without you **

** -Shane **

**Claire is there any chance? **

** -Shane**

**Claire I made a mistake? It was on kiss. I love you. I miss you. I want you, no one else!**

** -Shane **

**Will you ever let It go? I love you**

** -Shane **

**Please answer me. I love you. I miss you. I cant live without you.**

**-Shane**

**Claire Please… I cant live with out you. You make me feel. Without you I feel cold. You warm my heart. Made me give a damn. Changed me into a man. A good one too. I love you so much… I miss you unbeivably… Its unbearable. I CANT LIVE WITH OUT YOU! I am so in love with every single part of you. **

** -Shane**

**Shane.. call me I need to talk to you. **

** -Claire**

I cant believe this it is so confuzzing he makes my heart swell. 6 from Seth your bestest friend ever.

**CB I AM SO SORRY!**

** FORGIVE ME?  
CLAIRE?**

** WHEN DO YOU CHECK YOUR PHONE?**

** WHY ARENT YOU I N CLASS AND WHERE IS PAUL?**

** I AM SORRY AND MISS MY BUDDIES HOW COME YOU FORGAVE HIM NOT ME? IS IT BECAUSE OF THE IMPRINTING? DAMMITT!**

** -Seth**

Dude this kid is weird. Anyway 3 from Paul

_**How long are you going to lay there?**_

_** Why won't you talk to me?**_

_**Claire I am going over there…**_

__Umm I don't even want to know 2 from megan saying stuff like where are you?

_**In Coming call form Shane**_

_**Answer or ignore**_

_Hey Shane_

_**Hey you told me to call you?**_

_Yes I need to tell you no there is no chance… I am sorry but even if their was I wouldn't be able to trust you and what a relationship without trust?_

Silence

_Shane?_

_**Oh um I guess I understand I just I don't know I just thought you felt the same way**_

_I do it is just I need to move on and getting out of Morganville was supposed to help_

_**Ok Claire I know this now and I won't ever bother you again goodbye Claire… **_

Beep, beep call ended

New text: to- Shane

_**Can we still be friends I don't want to lose you forever…;)**_

New text: from- Shane

_**Of course I would like that:)**_

_**Phone LOCKED **_

_**PASSCODE:**_

I heard footsteps by my head. I looked up and see the principle, "Ms. Danvers what are you doing out here?"

"Sorry I just needed some air I had a bad morning and wasn't feeling so well." He nodded, "take as much time ok?" I nodded and smiled thanks.

UMMM 7 REVIEWS!


End file.
